Symponi yang indah
by AishIzawa Genk
Summary: No summary.Silahkan anda baca sendiri.


Halo semua….

Kali ini yang single fighter adalah Crisan.

Fratello lagi tanding footsal ama om-om tetangga sebelah.

Errr…maksudnya ngelawan anak itu om-om,bukan si -anda sekalian belom mikir yang macem-macemkan?Yah kalo terlanjur,mau diapain mari kita mulai fic gaje nan abal ini.

Symponi yang Indah

Disclamer

Hetalia©Hidekaz Himaruya

This fic is mine

OC Kirana Kusnapaharani aka Indonesia©punya kita bersama

Lagu symponi yang indah by Once.

Warning:yang jelas Typo(s) bertebaran,OOC,song fic masih kurang Uke gender bender.

Don't like don't read

Hope you enjoy it

Disarankan bacanya sambil denger lagu ini

Bagiku kau bagai alunan sebuah kata yang hati ini sadari,merasuk sukma hati ini hanya ada satu yang mampu membuatku seperti itu.

"Hmm…hmm…hmmm"gumammu melantunkan sebuah melodi acak yang benar-benar enak di karena apa,mendengarmu bernyanyi-walau pada kenyataannya kau hanya bergumam abstrak aku jadi merasa ketenangan dan rasa damai yang merasuk sampai kedalam memang agak lebay,apalagi yang mengatakannya adalah seorang Ludwiq Beilschmid,si personifikasi Germany yang terkenal sangat kaku dalam persoalan seperti cinta.

Ya…satu hal yang paling membuatku benar-benar seperti orang primitive adalah bersyukur aku mempunyai kekasih macam Felicia yang nampaknya tak peduli jika aku tak mengerti arti sebenarnya dari kata-kata CINTA.

"Yang penting Doitsu cinta padaku,vee~"itu yang selalu dia katakana padaku.

Ah…rasanya hanya dia yang mampu membuatku seperti ini.

Manis dan begitu lembut sekali ,tapi begitu lirih pelita di dalam hidupku.

"…ng…"kudengar sebuah suara.

"…Long…"suara itu terdengar lirih tapi begitu lembut.

"…a Long…"Ukh…merdu sekali serasa sedang dinina bobokan

"WANG JIALONG!"

"Hua…iya iya."Sontak aku terbangun begitu mandengar teriakan super memekakkan telinga ..sepertinya besok aku harus kedokter THT.

Kulihat wajah Emil yang nampak sudah sangat memerah,nempaknya tengah menahan amarah yang sebentar lagi akan meledak bak sebuah gunung berlebihan.

"Kau itu benar-benar sulit sekali sih 15 menit lebih aku mencoba membangunkanmu untuk makan Clasia dan Gegemu sudah sejak tadi menunggu di bawah."ucapnya dengan nada Cuma bias tersenyum kah aku 'kebo'nya,sampai-sampai Emil semarah ini?Eh tunggu sebentar…

"Ini itu salahmu tau!"tudingku membuat Emil kaget plus …wajahnya manis sekali sih kalau seperti ini.

"Kok aku sih?Yang susah dibanguninkan kamu."katanya dengan wajah antara sebel dan ngambek karena disalahin menghasilkan sebuah ekspresi yang…um…imut.

"Habis siapa suruh suaramu lirih gitu lembut dan manis udah kaya dinina bobo lagi suaramu itu kayak secercah cahaya pengantar tidurku."ujarku setengah tanya aku belajar dari jelas 'guru'ku ini sangat ahli dalam urusan orang ter-Tsundere yang aku kenal takluk padanya.

-Blush-Seketika itu juga wajah Emil memerah -cepat ia meraih sebuah bantal dan menutup …lucu berani sumpah kata-kataku tadi bukan sekedar gombalan omong kosong ,seperti itulah suara seorang Emil Bondevik.

Matamu begitu berkilau bak bintang nafas hangatmu,semilir angin sejuk -olah dimasa yang akan datang,kubisa tempuh bersamamu.

Sore ini adalah sore yang nyaman si Anko Uzai itu sedang dinas keluar untuk mengurus Europa aku yakin,dia bukan ngurusin masalah itu dan sibuk membangga-banggakan diri sebagai-apalah itu namanya dan berakhir dengan perkelahian bodoh dengan salah satu personifikasi …dasar.

Kututup buku setebal 2cm nafas dalam lalu menghembuskannya ya aku malah merasa…

.

.

Sepi.

.

.

Sepi sekali rumah yang biasanya sangat bising dengan suara-suara memekakkan telinga yang berasal dari si Anko Uzai-yang kuduga suka makan tidak,mana mungkin suaranya sekeras aku tau itu berlebihan.

Haaah~…rasanya jadi ehemrinduehem kali bertemu dengannya saat malam ia yang sangat cerah untuk jadi malam di mana aku menangis dalam kalau malam-malam seperti itu biasanya dia akan mengajakku untuk keluar dan menikmati bintang-bintang.

Ah!

Kenapa denganku?Kenapa dadaku rasanya sakit lagi,apa-apaan air mata ini?Ukh…kenapa aku selalu jadi begini kalau ditinggal Mathias?Kenapa,kenapa selalu jadi begini kalau aku mengingat wajahnya disaat ia tak ada sisisiku?

Apa mungkin ini karena aku terlalu terbiasa selalu bersamanya?Bukan,bukan karena sebenarnya aku kenapa?

Hanya mengingat matanya yang berkilauan bak bintang itu sanggup membuat mataku hembus nafas lembut yang menerpaku saat kami saling -olah aku tersihir untuk terus bersamanya sampai nanti ajal memisahkan kami berdua.

Tess…

"Hiks…Mathias…"

Kita berpadu menjadi dan keindahanmu,melahirkan seorang malaikat pembawa kedamaian.

"Oa!Oa!Oa!"dengan langkah terburu-buru aku menhampiri kamar bayi yang tepat di samping ruang Mein Gott…kenapa Willie selalu menangis setiap satu jam sekali sih?

"Oa!Oa!"Ku angkat tubuh mungil itu dari baby -timang tubuhnya agar ia mau berhenti menangis sambil terus berucap,"Shhht….Williem Beilschmid yang super Awesome,sudah ya jangan menangis."

Syukurlah,semenit kemudian Willie berhenti ,kubaringkan tubuh mungil itu ke baby si kecil buah cintaku dan Marry-Canada-yang tengah terlelap dengan wajah imut turunan ibunya,benar-benar damai dan benar-benar tak bisa percaya bahwa si Imut ini adalah pengacau baru di rumah kami setelah Aresa,putri pertamaku.

Tapi kalau boleh jujur,mereka lebih pantas disebut malaikat pembawa kedamaian dari pada iblis pengacau.

Ya kan?

Syair dan melodi mengalun indah dari bagai aroma penghapus cinta dihatimu,bagai mentari yang sejukkan hatiku.

Alunan suara merdunya terus mengalun lembut memenuhi ruangan bercat putih dengan bau obat yang sangat menusuk indra penciuman hanya mampu menyunggingkan senyum lembut pada si gadis kecil yang tengah melantunkan lagu kesukaanku,sedang si pria kecil di sampingnya memainkan biolanya dengan telaten,nampak seperti seorang professional.

"…Ku harap dengan ini Papa bisa segera sembuh."ujar si gadis kecil mengakhiri nyanyiannya,begitu juga si pria kecil di hanya tersenyum lembut dan mengangguk.

"Terima kasih,Rudy, tubuh Papa jadi sehat lagi."kataku sembari mengacak rambut 2 anak kembarku itu yang cuma bisa cemberut sedang Mama mereka tertawa.

"Iiih…Papa sama Mama nyebelin."ucap mereka berbarengan,Eliza-Mama mereka malah semakin tertawa kencang dan sukses mendapat deathglare dari si kembar.

"ah maaf kalian tau kalau cinta dan doa kalian yang tulus tadi,Mama jamin Papa kalian pasti akan segera sembuh,ya kan Roddy."aku hanya bias tersenyum dan sejujurnya 2 hal yang tadi dikatakan Eliza adalah obat paling ampuh bertiga benar-benat seperti mentari yang selalu mnghangatkan hatiku yang selalu beku ini.

"Terima kasih"

Lihatlah di sana.

burung-burung pun turut bernyanyi dan bunga-bunga seolah tersenyum,melihat dirimu tengah menghibur hatiku. Hatiku pun mekar kembali,terhibur dengan lantunan symponi dari lubuk hatimu.

Pasti hidupku akan selalu bahagia jika kau selalu bersamaku

"Burung-burung pun bernyanyi

Bunga pun tersenyum"

"Melihat kau hibur hatiku

Hatiku maker kembali terhibur symponi"

"Pasti hudupku kan bahagia"

Plok plok plok

Aku bertepuk tangan sembari tersenyum lembut pade 3 orang pemuda yang baru saja melantunkan sebuah lagu yang sudah lama sekali,entah bagaimana 3 orang itu bias menemukan lyric dan menyanyikannya dengan pas aku lupa,inikan tahun 2065 dimana semua teknologi sudah sangat maju.

"Bagus sekali,terimakasih sudah menyanyikannya untuk Bunda" yang paling bungsu tersenyum,sedang si kakak kembarnya dan anak sulungku hanya wajah mereka terlihat tsundere.

Lalu kami sepenuhnya sih,soalnya si Ryo dan Hyo mulai seibuk dengan laptop masing-masing sedang putra sulungku,Rangga sibuk dengan burung-burung yang berkumpul karena tertarik dengan nyanyian jadi persis sama liriknya?Ah sudahlah.

Aku menghembuskan nafas Tou-san mereka ada disini pasti akan lebih ,si Nihon rese' itu sedang banyak tugas di negaranya,jadilah aku dan anak-anak piknik ber-4 tanpa dirinya.

Tapi,aku cukup berhari-hari disibukkan dengan urusan kenegaraan,aku akhirnya bias sedikit aku yankin,kurang dari 2 jam lagi ponselku langsung berbunyi dan aku harus kembali berkutat dengan gambar-gambar rancanga android terbaru yang akan segera diluncurkan sekitar akhir tahun …malangnya nasibku,tak bisa istirahat.

Yah…sebenarnya aku sudah tak lelah dari ke-3 putraku itu sudah cukup untuk menghilangkan kepenatanku selama seminggu kata orang-orang,anak-anak adalah hiburan terbaik disaat stress hatiku merekah kembali dan selama aku bias hidup dengan mereka semua-termasuk Kikkun aku rasa aku akan terus selamanya.

The End

Huaaaa….2 jam lebih 17 menit ngerjain fic-yang sebenarnya-kubikin waktu aku lagi galau gitu lagi …aku mohon review dari para senpai-senpai sekalian tentang fic gaje nan abal enggak –nodong AK-47 nyolong punya Vash- akan kuDOR kalian,Ya-Ha (loh?)

Solo,3 Juni 2012

Crisan Aizhawa


End file.
